


Bound to Cum

by EmeraldOWL



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOWL/pseuds/EmeraldOWL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the GKM prompt, <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=61945526#t61945526">found here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Cum

“Fuck, you are a naughty little reindeer, aren’t you boy?” Cody smirked as he patted the bound and gagged boy’s ass, “You made such a fuss, but clearly you’re just a slutty little hole that needs to be filled. Don’t worry though; Santa has just the thing to fill your needy ass with.” The blonde, muscled Santa moved behind Kurt and began to pull his boxers down to reveal his perfect, callipygian ass, he gave it an appreciative look as he groped the firm globes; pulling them apart to gaze at the tight pink hole, hidden amongst a light dusting of downy soft hair. “Damn, you do have a hot little fuckhole don’t you?” He let out a low whistle, “And I’m sure it’s gonna feel fine as fuck clenching around my dick.” Cody sneered as he groped himself through his pants, jacking himself lightly trying to get hard, but he just couldn’t get there.

“Damnit,” He murmured, as he moved around to face Kurt again, “It seems like Santa had more eggnog than he thought, so you won’t get to visit his North Pole this time, but don’t worry you naughty, little Vixen, Santa’s still got something in his goody bag for you.” Cody winked as he walked over to the large Santa bag he had brought with him, and began to rummage through it looking for the toy he knew was in there. Finally pulling the twelve inch long, soda can thick large black vibrator out of his sack, he returned to stand near Kurt’s head, which was currently hanging in shame, embarrassed by the current situation. “So tell me, which is worse? Knowing exactly what is going to tear your tight fucking ass apart or not knowing what exactly is being forced inside you?” Cody mused, watching to see which Kurt reacted to more, “Ooh, interesting. Looks like it’s going to be a surprise, I wonder if you’ll even be able to take it all? Of course through I know you will, and you want to know how I know?” At this he leaned down and hissed in the helpless boy’s ear, “Because even if you start to tear I’m just going to keep forcing it in, until your slutty hole eats it all up, you nasty little whore.”

Kurt began to struggle at that, thrashing about the bed, trying anything he could think of the get loose, but he was stuck, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. Eventually, after enjoying a few seconds of the hopeless wiggling of the sexy little piece he was about to fuck up, he rounded behind Kurt, setting the toy down behind himself, he then pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket, uncapped it, and squirted a decent amount onto his fingers. Cody smirked as an evil thought passed through his head, reaching out he grabbed a cheek and pulled it open just a bit, gripping it tight enough to certainly leave bruises; he reached forward with his lubed hand and roughly forced two thick fingers into Kurt’s tight ass, relishing the muffled scream he heard through the make shift gag and the tight clenching as the younger man tried to force the fingers out of his body, Cody laughed in delight.  
In and out, in and out, faster, and faster Cody abused Kurt’s hole, amused by the whining, whimpering sounds coming through the gag, he slipped in a third finger drawing out more pained noises that were music to his ears. “Mmh, I knew you’d be a squealer, you fucking tease. Even with a gag in I can hear you begging for more.” Kurt shook his head, denying what the bad Santa kept saying. “What’s that honey? You already want another of my fingers? Alright, but if you tear don’t blame me for what your slutty hole was begging for.” And with that he shoved in his pinky, forcing his fingers to go all the way to the last knuckle, twisting them and stretching them, drawing them out only to push them right back in, pulling as many cries out of Kurt as he could before finally pulling out. 

“Look at that, your pretty little pink hole isn’t so pretty or pink anymore,” he pulled both cheeks apart staring hungrily at the gaping, crimson hole, “It’s all red and loose, damn if I wasn’t going to rob you blind after this, I would definitely want to ruin you some more.” Cody let go, entertained as Kurt let out a weak thrash and grunt before limp back to the bed, he prepared the vibrator, coating it in lube, and gently prodded the broken boy’s ass with the tip. Kurt didn’t move or make a sound, annoying Cody, “Oh! Are you done being my plaything you slut?” he demanded as he painfully shoved the toy in as far as he could, which ended up only being about half way in, causing Kurt to let out a scream and to begin bucking wildly, trying to escape the intrusion. Cody watched on with glee, and grabbed a hold of the other man’s hip to hold him still as he forced the object in even further, little by little, until the entire twelve inches were seated within him, and a small trickle of blood leaked around his swollen rim. “There’s my good little slut!” He crowed, patting Kurt’s shaking rear, “For taking that so well I think you deserve a reward.” He twisted the knob at the bottom and turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, pulled his boxers up over the toy to help keep it in, and quickly moved to stand in front of Kurt, eager to see the look on his face.

It was priceless, tears wear streaming down his splotchy red face, his eyes were swollen, and lips were chapped and dry around the homemade gag. “Oh, baby, aren’t you just precious.” Cody grinned as he reached out and stroked Kurt’s cheek causing him to flinch back, the blonde frowned and back handed the bound man, “If I want to pet my bitch, I’ll pet my bitch you fucking whore.” He grabbed Kurt by his hair and pulled him up to stare closer at his face before letting go and allowing him to just drop straight back to the bed. All the movement caused the vibrator to move within him, adding more stimulation to Kurt’s prostrate, and causing him to twitch and moan through his gag. “There you go, you like it now don’t you slut? Yeah, of course you do, and while you enjoy your toy I’m going to start casing this joint.” 

While Kurt was on his bed, squirming in his restraints, and the buzzing toy was bringing him nearer and nearer to an unwanted orgasm, Cody was going through every drawer, shelf, and basket in his bedroom, shoving anything of value into his sack, and keeping an eye on the wiggling man on the bed to see how close he was getting to cumming. After about ten more minutes of rummaging through Kurt’s belongings, he finally heard what he was listening for, the long whining pants that warned his climax was closing in, so he hastily made his way over to get a front row view of the man’s forced orgasm. “Go on, whore, cream those boxers for me. Make them just as nasty, as your ruined stretched out hole.” He egged on, grabbing a handful of Kurt’s hair and forcing his head back so he could watch the gagged man’s face as he was made to cum. Kurt began to struggle more and more while he twitched in his bonds, until his body stiffened, his eyes clenched shut, and let out a long, wrecked moan before going limp, the only support keeping him up was Cody’s firm grip to his hair.

All of a sudden through Kurt let out a strained scream through the gag, the massive vibrator still going to town on his prostrate forcing his poor cock to become erect immediately after he had just orgasmed. “There, that’s what I was waiting for, howling like a good little bitch. Already begging for your next orgasm.” Cody smirked, dropping the other man’s head, and returning to ransacking the flat, leaving Kurt in his bedroom at the mercy of the vibrator.

After an hour or so, Cody finally content that he had stolen everything of value out of the apartment, and with his sack filled he returned to check on the strung out man, who seemed to be in the middle of what had to be his fourth orgasm, saliva dripped from his gag and he mumbled something unintelligible before just slumping against the bed trembling. Cody smiled as he walked closer and patted Kurt’s cheek, not receiving any response, his smile only grew wider, “Good night slut, it’s been a blast.” He placed a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head, and left taking his bag of goodies with him.


End file.
